Off locks for trigger switches have been known heretofore.
In one version disclosed in assignee's M. R. Dummer copending application Ser. No. 195,167, filed Nov. 3, 1971, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,815, dated July 17, 1973, a rectangular (or oblong) locking plate on the inner end of the release button shaft cooperates with a shoulder and adjacent slot within an in-line (lineraly slidable) trigger. The forward end of this plate abuts the shoulder to lock the trigger in off position. With the release button depressed, this plate moves clear of the shoulder and the slot provides clearance for the forward end thereof (the locking plate being attached near its rear end to the release button shaft, that is, eccentrically) to allow actuation of the trigger to on position.
In another version disclosed in the aforementioned copending application, a generally similar oblong locking plate enters a complementary aperture in an overhanging (pivoted) trigger, and clears this aperture upon depression of the release button to allow actuation of the trigger, the trigger having guides adjacent this aperture to prevent rotation of the eccentric locking plate out of alignment with the aperture.
This invention relates to improvements thereover.